No More Ms Nice Girl!
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: Ever since the show came on, Courtney has been so freaking annoying, it drives me nuts! Well, it's about time someone taught Miss C.I.T. a lesson. I hope you like this. Courtney fans beware!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! First off, I want to thank all of you who loved and gave great reviews to this story! :) I did really good with this piece! I wanted to do this, because Courtneys attitude towards Gwen and everyone drove me nuts and I had to tell her that enough is enough. I'm sorry I made this look like a rant to you, but I'm glad that most of you accept it anyway. Enjoy!  
>I don't own Total Drama Island or anybody from it.<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Last Straw!<p>

Okay...this is getting out of hand! I've known Courtney ever since "Total Drama Island" and frankly...she annoys the heck outta me! She complains about being a C.I.T. about a dozen times; she bosses everyone around; and she's been trying to get back at Gwen and Duncan ever since that incident at "World Tour"! I'll admit, I'm not too approved of what they did, but that's no reason for Courtney to go ape on them! Not many people even try to stand up to that girl and I try not to get involved...but that's gonna change once they see me against Miss Bossy C.I.T. and give her a piece of my mind!

Everyone was back at Camp Wawanaka, discussing what has happened during these 3 seasons of non-stop drama. Even Sierra and Alejandro were there as well, even though the've only been around in season 3. I was talking to Bridgette and Leshawna about the rumored 4th season when we heard Courtney giving Gwen and Duncan a hard time...again! We turned to see her rag on about what happened on the plane.

Courtney was so angry, you wouldn't believe it, "You are such a boyfriend-stealer, you emo-freak! What do you have to say for yourself?" Here we go again.

Gwen felt nervous as she tried to speak, "Well...I.."

She was cut short when Courtney puts a hand over her mouth.

Courtney interrupted the goth girl quite rudely, "Don't talk! I'm gonna make your life a living heck for stealing my boyfriend! And as for you, you back-stabbing delinquent! I can't believe you let her kiss you! I just can't believe..."

As the arguement continued, I noticed that Gwen was looking a bit scared and guilty while Duncan just rolled his eyes like he didn't care; except when slightly flinching at a couple of insults. I knew it wasn't any of my business...but that was the last straw that broke my back! I can't just stand by and watch two of my friends get treated like this! I marched right over behind Courtney and tapped her shoulder.

I became very serious, "Hey Courtney! I'd like to have a word with you!" I have had enough of her constant whining.

She turned around and I noticed a little fire in her eyes (talk about blinded by fury!). I was about back off at first; but, what happened next is something no one ever expected me to do.

Courtney was still angry at Gwen, "Stay outta this Jessica! This is between me and this little boyfriend-stealing, self-imposed, emo-crazed, self-centered-" I raised my hand and...

_SLAP!_

I gave her one slap on her face with the back of my hand and I swear, I hit so hard that it caused a small amount of blood to trickle down her lips! Everyone was literally jaw-dropped! Alejandro and Heather, however, look surprised at first; but one glance at them and I could tell that they looked a little more amused than shocked. I just stood there, clenching my fist and took a deep breath to calm myself. I felt like I just angered a beast and I had no weapons or armies to back me up. Courtney gave me a frightening glare after she wiped the blood from her mouth.

Courtney was sooooo furious at me, "HOW DARE YOU HIT ME? I am gonna sue you Miss-I-Would-Never-Hit-Anyone! I'll make sure that you..."

I took another deep breath, grabbed the collar of her shirt, and pulled her close until she was just few inches away from my face.

I yelled very loudly, "COURTNEY! SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO ME!"

Everything went silent. Even Courtney. I let go, but I didn't look away from her glare.

I sighed deeply as I started, "Look, bossy-pants, I have been a patient, kind, and calm girl; but, I've just about had enough from all your worthless arguements. I've got a few things to say and I'm only gonna say them once, so listen good!"

I took a quick look around at everyone else with a serious glare.

I wanted the others to butt out, "And I want everyone to stay out of this until I say I'm finished. Is that clear?" I didn't anybody sticking up for me this time.

Everyone just nodded their heads silently. I turned back to Courtney with a whole lot more to say. It's time for me to finally stand my ground.

I kept my serious tone, "First off, ever since season 1, you've been such an uptight, bossy know-it-all! You kept giving everyone a hard time in episode 1 about your "skills" as a C.I.T.; You've said that about a dozen freakin' times and frankly, it's getting sooooo annoying! We get it already! And I'm not the only one who thinks that, sister!" That was pretty obvious.

I can tell that she was really offended by what I just said. But, I was just warming up.

I reminded her of some things, "You thought Tyler and Harold were useless during the dodgeball challenge. At least they TRIED!; you even blamed Bridgette for an accident she didn't mean to do. Get a grip, girl! You've mocked DJ and Tyler about their snake and chicken fears. Well, look who's talking Miss-I'm-Scared-Of-A-Green-Gelatin-Dessert! And we all heard you complain about your elimination and you couldn't be even be just a little happy that you were off that island for a little paradise. Can't you ever take it easy at all? And on top of that, you didn't care for anybody when everyone was chasing that dumb million dollar case!"

Tyler, Harold, and DJ gave me a little smile as I looked at the others briefly. I guess that was their way of saying thanks. Courtney was about to speak, but I spoke up first.

I became pretty mad, "And what about season 2? I think you purposely got back on the show just so you can boss around Duncan, Owen, and every other person you've ever met and be a lousy competitor! You've been so cruel to Beth; you've manipulated you're way into the caveman challenge; you played dirty in the sports challenge; you didn't care for Beth at all when you've formed that dumb allience; not to mention that you became such a selfish and self-centered show-off during the super hero, mystery, and rock and roll challenges. And you didn't even show much sympathy when Duncans' pet spider, Scruffy, was accidently killed! Hey, I may have been scared by that thing, but at least I felt sorry for Ducan after it happened!"

Duncan was amused. He recalls how I've comforted him after that fateful tragedy with his beloved pet. Courtney was looking pretty red in the face, if you know what I mean. But, I'm far from done! This battle is not over yet.

I became more and more frustrated by the minute, "And let's not forget good ol' season 3! You've kept fighting with Gwen and Heather in Japan; you didn't even lift one finger to help poor Bridgette when her tongue was stuck to a pole. All you did was sing and take off! You became a snobbish leader in New Foundland! You didn't show any sympathy for Cody in Sweden; You cheated for Alejandro in China because he had a weak stomach! No offense Alejandro."

Alejandro shook his head at me, "None taken, _Senorita_!"

As much as I hated that guy (everyone else too!), I don't blame him for feeling sick in his stomach during that eating challenge back in China. I mean, would you too after you've seen the disgusting stuff you had to swallow? Anyway, I continued with my war with the words; and so far...I'm winning.

I looked so furious, "Did I forget anything? Oh yes! Your stupid, hateful attitude about that kissing incident with Duncan and Gwen is driving me and everyone else batty! Ever since you've heard about that stupid kiss, you wouldn't shut up about it for one second! I know what you're thinking: Am I happy about what happened? To be honest-no. I'm not too amused about the kiss either. But that doesn't excuse you to act all crazy like a wild boar charging at its prey! Especially at Gwen!"

I walked over to Gwen and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Gwen was like a sister to me and this was letting her know that I have her back no matter what. She gave me a sisterly smile in return.

I was soft and stern at the same time, "I understand that Duncan was your boyfriend, but quit being so hard on Gwen! You've done enough to make her miserable for eternity! You hit her and told her she couldn't cheer for Cody to win in Greece. She has every right to cheer for her team! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL HER WHAT SHE CAN AND CAN'T DO!" That's my opinion.

Courtney's getting really mad now! I could drop it right now and walk away, but I'm not finished with her yet! I tightened my grip around Gwen.

I continued with my talk, "You tried to lose on purpose in Area 51, just so that you could vote off Gwen; You did the same thing in Austraila and it made me sick when you just watched Duncan cry after your so-called flirting with Alejandro! It made me even sicker when you smiled at Gwens' elimination and her allergy! In fact, you still couldn't let it go even after she was eliminated! You kept trying to get your revenge on Duncan and kept trying to sing about Gwen being a "boyfriend stealer"! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH, ALREADY! After the way you've been acting lately, you don't even deserve Duncan!"

I let go of Gwen and took one step towards Courtney. I breathed in and out, wiped the sweat off my face with the back of my hand, and gave her a glare so dark, you would think I've gone evil or something...but not really. The only thing left was to finish what I've started; I had to deliver the final, crushing blow.

I was so angry, "Courtney, I thought you were a good friend at first, but then I guess it was just a disguise to hide your true personality. As for me, I don't try to hide anything! I'm very sweet like a lamb, but I can also be tough as a tiger only when needed...like right now! Unlike you, I care for my friends and I try to help whenever I can; while you just sit back like the big, fat duck that you are, yell at others who mess up, and complain about nothing going the way only you want it! I've only got one more thing to say before you do anything crazy."

Courtney growled softly at me, "What?" She wasn't too happy at me.

I took a deep breath and yelled with all my might.

I yelIed my lungs out, "I THINK YOU'RE THE MOST COLD-HEARTED, BOSSY, SHORT-TEMPERED, TEAM-USING, GWEN-HATING, VIOLENT, WHINY, BACK-STABBING BITCH I'VE EVER MET AND I WISH YOU WERE VOTED OFF IN EVERY FIRST EPSODE IN EVERY SINGLE SEASON!"

Everyone held their breath, _"GASP!"_

Courtney just stood there...in shock and frustration. Everyone else just stared at her, then at me. All was quiet...except for the birds and my deep breathing (Hey, that took a lot outta me!)

I turned to the others as I caught my breath, "I'm...finished!"

I noticed a couple of the guys smiled, while the others eithered murmured or stood in total shock. I just unleashed my fury onto the bossiest competitor in the game...but I have a very strong feeling that Courtney was about to unleash hell...right at me! As I turned to walk away, she ran up and grabbed my arm so hard that she nearly yanked it right outta my shoulder! We met eye-to-eye and I felt a little nervous with her "I'm-gonna-kill-you!" glare. Everyone gasped in horror, for they knew that I just dug my own grave!

Courtney was extremely furious, "Do you think I'm gonna let you get away with what you've done to me? I AM GOING TO TEAR YOU APART AND MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN, YOU COLD-BLOODED BITCH!" Oh great.

Maybe I should've just kept my mouth shut after all. Courtney is going to beat me to a pulp, chew me up, and spit me out and there's nothing on earth that's gonna help me out of this! Or is there?

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, I know that a couple of you were confused about why I needed sympathy. Well, I don't like talking back at my friends so harshly and I'm a sensitive person who felt sad for what I've done. Sorry if that confused you. Anyway, I hope you like this!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Mixed Feelings<p>

This is just peachy! Courtney's gonna kill me in front of everyone and I can't even break free! I kept thinking whether or not I've gone too far with my "talk." As I tried to pull away, Courtney just tightened her grip on my arm.

Courtney was very furious at me, "I'm not gonna let you walk away after humiliating me in front of everybody!"

I was scared, but mad as well, "You got what you deserved, bossy-pants! Now let me go!"

Courtney growled at me, "NEVER! I'm gonna teach you a lesson about acting like such a "hero" and saying things you shouldn't even say!" Not good!

Great...I'm gonna be dog chow to a man-eating C.I.T. and I'm not even 30 years old! She took her arm and it looked like she's about to slash me like a cat. But before she could strike, I felt someone pull me to safety and I saw Leshawna and Justin trying to keep Courtney from attacking me. Harold turned me around so I could look at him.

Harold looked a little worried, "Are you alright, Jess?"

I nodded slightly, "Y-Yeah. Thanks Harold." I was shaking in my jeans.

I turned back to see Courtney being held back and giving me such an angry look. Lucky for me, Tyler was there to calm her down.

Tyler sounded serious, "Courtney, take it easy! You don't need to destroy anyone. Why don't you take a walk or something until you cool off?"

Leshawna and Justin let go as she tried to calm herself. Courtney walked away towards the docks, but not before turning towards me.

Courtney was really mad, "I will never forgive you, you dumb wuss! You'll regret the day you ever met me! You're not a nice girl...you're a back-talking witch!"

After that, she kept walking until she was out of site. I kept my head down the whole time as Sierra approached me with an excited look.

Sierra looked and sound excited, "OMG! Jessica telling off Courtney! That is so cool! EEEEE! Wait until your fanbase gets a load of.."

I held out my hand to stop her. Sierra was quiet as I walked to the beach. I didn't feel like being around my friends right now. Cody walked up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

Cody was concerned, "What's wrong Jess? You okay?"

I spoke softly to him, "Not so much Cody...I just need to be alone for a while. If anyone needs me, I'll be at the beach."

I slowly walked off as my friends watched me with sad and concerned eyes. I went to the beach and sat on the sand, watching the waves reaching the shore. I began to think about what I said to Courtney. Did I do the right thing? Even though I told her off, I think I said a few unforgivable things I should never have said. I drew my knees to my chest and rested my head on my arms. I continued to watch the waves as the guilt kept rising in my heart. I don't think most of my friends will ever look at me the same way again. That's...what I'm really worried about. About 30 minutes went by before I heard footsteps. Uh oh! Is it Courtney coming back for revenge? I was about to move when I saw it was just Lewshawna, Bridgette, Gwen, Geoff, and Trent walking up towards me. I looked away as Gwen patted my back.

I was pretty quiet, "What are you guys doing here?"

Gwen spoke softly, "What's wrong Jess? You've been out here for a long time and we're all worried about you."

I sighed to myself, "I'll be fine okay? I don't want to talk about it right now. Please excuse me." I really wanted to be alone.

I stood up to walk away when Leshawna puts a firm hand on my shoulder before I got far.

Leshawna sounded a little serious, "We know you're not fine, Jessie. Now tell us what's bugging you, so we can help."

I felt the tears trying to fall from my eyes. But, I don't want to cry in front of my friends. I never want to do that, because it makes me look weak. I didn't turn my head for a second.

I tried to sound calm, "I can't...I just can't. Don't you guys get it?"

Trent sighed at me, "Come on Jess. We're just trying to help you. Why won't you tell us what's up?"

Geoff nodded at Trent, "He's right. Don't leave us hanging, J-girl! What's the matter with..."

I yanked my arm away from Leshawna and clenched my fists while staring at the ground. I hate to do this, but I had no choice but to raise my voice at my dear friends.

I yelled in a sad tone, "It's because of what I said to Courtney, okay? You satisfied now?"

Everything was silent for about a minute or so. I felt a traitorious tear escaping down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away with my sleeve. I felt like such a toad..talking to my friends like that. I still didn't look at them. The least I could do was apologize.

I felt a little ashamed, "I'm sorry guys. I guess...I'm just in a bad mood right now. It's okay if you think I'm the worst friend in the world. I understand...I'll go away now."

I wanted to run away, but my legs just wouldn't go fast enough. I only walked a couple steps before someone puts her hand on my shoulder and turned me around, slowly. It was Bridgette, looking concerned. She puts both of her hands on my shoulders.

Bridgette spoke softly at me, "Jessica, you're not a bad friend. You're the greatest person we ever met and the sweetest girl we have ever known! It's just, what happened back there was so...unexpected; but, it was still brave of you to stick up to Courtney like that. Right guys?"

Everyone nodded with smiles on their faces. I was just...surprised; I mean, no one even scolded me for yelling at them just now. Bridgette lets go as Geoff walked up beside us and puts his arm around me.

Geoff smiled at me, "Bridge's right, Jess! You're like the sister we've never had; you're so kind and helpful when the rest of us are down. We'd never hate you over anything."

I felt my heart tug. The tears were trying to pool up and I felt a lump my throat. Trent, Leshawna, and Gwen were standing right in front of me as I continued to feel that unforgiving guilt in my stomach.

I was kinda confused, "Why are guys sticking by me? I'd figured you ignore me or something. After all, you guys saw me blow up at Courtney not too long ago."

Trent grinned as he spoke, "Maybe so, but to be honest, she had it coming for 3 seasons at least! None of us couldn't get at least a sentence out and you must have dished out ten times more than we could ever think of. That took a lot of guts coming from a sweet girl like yourself."

Gwen nodded at her friend, "He's right Jess. And even though I took a lot of flak from that kissing incident, and I still feel guilty about that, you stood up for me when no one else would. That's the greatest thing anyone's ever done for me. I owe you for that." She applauded the way I stood up for her earlier.

Leshawna chuckled slightly, "Baby girl, you deserve a lot of recognition for sticking up to Miss C.I.T. back there. I could've done myself, but it seems that you've beaten me to it. There's no reason for you to feel bad about it. The way I see it, honey, you did all of us a favor by telling that girl off."

I felt a lot of things...honored and ashamed. I'm glad that my buddies support me, but I still felt bad about talking to Courtney like that. I'm sensitive, what do you expect? I kept trying not to cry, but the effort was useless. Suddenly, I was engulfed in a warm hug; Geoff held me like a brother hugging a sister.

Geoff spoke softly to me, "It's okay Jessie. You don't have to be ashamed; you can cry if you want. My shoulder can handle tears; don't worry. You're among friends."

Even though I tried to hold it it, I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. They fell like a waterfall; I just cried onto his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him. Geoff rubbed my back, trying to comfort me. Leshawna rubbed my hair and the others just put their gentle hands on my shaking shoulders. I just stood there...crying and being surrounded by my great pals. However, one question still rings in my head: Will Courtney find it in her heart to forgive me?

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the last chapter! I wanted to tell Courtney off, but I also wanted to change her a little. Once again, thank you all for loving this story. :) I'll get more stories up soon.  
>Again, I don't own Total Drama Island or anything from it.<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Forgive And Forget<p>

After a good crying session, I finally ran out of tears and started to calm down. 30 minutes have gone by and I just hung out with my friends, wondering about if I should give Courtney an apology. Knowing her attitude and her lawsuits, she could tear me apart. Lucky for me, I had my friends to give me some support.

I felt slightly nervous, "Guys, I don't think I can do this. What if she kills me?" That was a very big possibility.

Geoff gave me a gentle grin, "Don't worry Jess. Courtney can be just as forgiving as anybody else...I think. Then again, maybe she's not." That didn't really help.

I was kinda sarcastic, "Gee, thanks Geoff. That helps."

Lewshawna grinned and was more supportive, "Baby girl, you need to relax. I'm sure that Courtney is willing to put this whole mess in the past just as much as you do."

Bridgette spoke softly to me, "She's right Jessie. Just believe in yourself and things will go smoothly." She's right; I can't doubt myself forever.

Gwen smiled at me, "And we'll be right behind you if you ever need back-up."

I sighed to myself, "Really?"

Trent nodded in agreement, "Of course. We'd never let you face this alone. We've got your back, Jessie."

I felt confident that my friends are willing to help me through this. However, that's not what I'm really worried about right now. As we walked to the Dock Of Shame, I had a really uneasy feeling in my stomach. We got to where the docks touched the sand; I turned to my friends and they motioned for me to walk over to Courtney, who was sitting at the end. I slowly went my way and my heart was beating fast every time I took a step. I was nervous because if Courtney's still angry about what I said...she could maul me to oblivion! But, I had to stay calm and at least try. I stopped when I was only, literally, just 4 steps away from her. I took a deep breath, cleared my throat, and prayed, in my mind, that things will go right.

I sighed deeply and I felt very nervous, "H-Hey..uh...C-Courtney?"

Courtney turned around and I noticed that she either looked sad or tired in her eyes.

Courtney sighed at she looked at me, "What is it Jessica? Come to dish out more trash talk at me? Or maybe you just came to gloat your "victory"?" She thought I was gonna trash her again; but, that's not what I wanted to do.

I shook my head at that, "N-No! Not at all! I just...ummm...I just came here to apologize for what happened earlier."

I noticed that she was taken back once I said that.

I spoke softly to her, "I'm really sorry for telling you off earlier. While some of the things I said were definitely true, it wasn't my place to hurt your feelings or anything. I understand if you don't forgive me or even hate me for the rest of my life." I felt so bad for what I did.

I just stood there while she just stared at me for a few seconds. I didn't know what she was thinking, but, at the same time, I didn't want to know. As I turned to walk away, she walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

Courtney was surprisingly calm, "Jess...wait. I want to tell you something too."

I turned to see she wasn't angry or anything. Her eyes looked gentle and peaceful as if...she regreted something.

Courtney spoke a little softly, "I...I wanted to say...I'm sorry too. I was thinking about what you said and you were right. I was acting like a spoiled little princess and causing everyone great discomfort. A couple things you said really hurt; but, I said some things I shouldn't have said either. The truth is...I've had a lot of crap in my life like you did and I wanted people to know I'm not gonna take it anymore. I guess what I'm trying say is...will you forgive me? For acting like a total jerk?"

She held out her hand while I just stood there. I didn't know what to say; I didn't think she felt that bad for what I said a while ago. I said nothing as I embraced her in a friendship hug.

I smiled as I hugged her, "I'll forgive you...if you forgive me for what I did."

She smiled and returned the favor.

Courtney smiled too, "Deal."

We only hugged for 5 minutes before letting go and facing each other.

I sighed in relief, "If you want, I can help you patch things up with Gwen and Duncan."

Courtney nodded in agreement, "That would be terrific."

We met up with the others at the end of the beach and headed to the camp grounds were everyone else was glad to see us as friends again. I may have patched things up with Courtney, but that doesn't mean she'll change her ways for good. If she becomes her old self again...oh well. I can't right every wrong by myself. But...I can at least try for my friends.

THE END


End file.
